Heroes of Old
by Kaimaler - C. Bell
Summary: Hero of Kvatch and Champion of Cyrodiil reaches the end of her tale. The heroic Khajiit leaves her homeland in search of the adventure she once had. Sailing across the sea, she reaches a strange land called Thades and joins Hawke in his quest.
1. Along the Way

**_Heroes of Old_**

_By Kaimaler._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I've discovered that if I don't have a muse, I cannot continue a story. <em>**_Effectively, this means I need more areas to release all this pent up ideas. This one focuses on fantasy, whereas all my other stories are futuristic or fiction. I need a "stab-with-sword" output before I attempt to write a chapter of my other stories._

_I'm doing it all at once, my publishing rate is higher then ever; though some stories are suffering due to lack of inspiration, but that will quickly change when I stop thinking about other things._

_Like this story base, our Hero of Kvatch and Champion of Cyrodill crosses sea and land in search for adventure. Takes place before the events of the coming Elder Scrolls: Skyrim.  
>After the Oblivion Crisis, loosing her close friend Martin to Mehrunes Dagon, our lovable hero has gotten tired of the usual dealing with Counts and Countesses, she goes out in search of adventure; in hopes to rekindle her love of heroic deeds.<em>

* * *

><p>There was nothing she hated more then ships out at sea. The relentless waves crashing into the ship rocked it back and forth, sickening the Hero. Khajiit's were species of land, not water.<p>

After finally arriving on land, she was all to excited to pay her dues and depart. It was thundering, they arrived at the precipise of a great storm; her entire journey to Denerim would be spent in the rain.

The grass was a welcoming pleasure beneath her feet, the air was rich with the smells of a local tavern. There was no place more successful then a pub at a dock, sailors remained sober at sea, but couldn't stand being so on land. It was the exact opposite of what the Hero preferred.

It was a small dock, meant more for restocking supplies aboard then parmanent docking. So, leaving the ship (as she couldn't spent one more second on it) she prepared herself for a long journey to the nearest city.

She was in a strange land that her kind had not yet stepped foot in, a place called Ferelden. Recently freed from their foriegn captors, Ferelden quickly grew into a civilization and a people all on its own.

Cyrodill heard of it as far as they were, but made no move to aid or attack. The Empire was far away from Thedas, it held no opportunity for her home land.

Then again, perhaps her home land was far too busy rebuilding itself from the Oblivion gates to actually pose a threat to such a nation.

_Ferelden_. A strange name, but it was marked now as a free one. She knew of their previous owners, the Orlesians; one had traveled quite a ways to reach Cyrodill before and became instantly stunned by the beast races that existed there. When the Orlesian traveler met an Argonian, he replied in an offensive manner; deeming the Argonian not but a beast, unworthy of his attention.

Apparently, this land wasn't to friendly to other races. Unlike her home, where they all served the Emperor and none were excluded.

In a different time, maybe a fellow Khajiit had stumbled across Thades, but nothing she knew of. She'd have to tread carefully, not to disturb these folk anymore then her arrival might already.

Aside from her usual armor, swords, and magicka, she donned a cloak that covered her entire body, a gift from the Dark Brotherhood after she was announced as their Speaker. It hid everything on her nicely and even her camoflage was more effective with the enchanted robes on.

Her fur snout was hidden beneath the dark hood, only few aboard the ship knew her as Khajiit.

She admitted to being ignorant of Thades until recently when a sailor mentioned a land where there exists Imperial's, Redguards, Wood Elves, and a specie akin to a Nord. He explained them, when asked, that they are humans, who rule the lands, elves who were once slaves now are the minority, dwarves who live underground in the mountains, and qunari which he called the strong silent type.

These species, dwarves and qunari, were new to her; dwarves were mentioned in fairytale but no one had ever seen a dwarf.

This new land abounded with them, they lived just as any other race did; there was a catch however.

In Thedas, the races do not live in equality as they do in the Imperial Empire; they are separate and rarely speak to each other. Elves resent humans for taking their lands an enslaving them (but choose to ignore that it was a human who saved them from slavery) dwarves that, if you're lucky, you could catch one sober, but that was unlikely.

Qunari, though, this sailor had no information on them. They were either mercenaries or corpses, other wise, qunari would not affiliate with other species.

Strange as it may be, the Hero had nothing to say on the matter. Some races preferred solitude just as Khajiit are naturally good hunters and possess the ability to strike fear into the hearts of any enemy. It was a gift given to them by the gods. Every race had its talent, you merely had to practice it.

Right now, it was time to leave.

She had paid extra fare for her horseas she sought out a cargo carrier specifically to have her horse with her. Shadowmare was a great horse, fast, intelligent, and loyal to the end; she received the black horse from the late Speaker, Lucian Lachance. It was a shame he had to die for her to earn the position of Speaker; he was perfect for the Brotherhood.

As the other horses stepped off, the shipment was being dealt with and her horse came out last. Dropping twenty gold in the mans' hands, she lifted herself on Shadowmare and began her journey through Ferelden.

The dock was near, but still a distance, away from Ferelden's capital city; Denerim. It was home to their King and Queen, the titles odd to a Cyrodill citizen. Her people had an Emperor and Empress, King and Queen was a refreshing change.

As she and Shadowmare saw the city wall it had already grown dark. She dismounted and led her horse the rest of the way, offering a pond of water and a bale of hay as thanks to her noble beast of burden before entering the city gates.

No one paid attention to her as long as she kept out of sight, her cloak obviously made her a mysterious visitor that would alarm even the most friendly of Ferelden's.

It didn't help that underneath the cloak hid the first Khajiit to touch Thedas soil.

The sun was still setting and Denerim's night life began emerging from the cracks of local law enforcement. She caught the eye of a few potential theifs, warding them away with her gaze. It wasn't enough that she was given the gift to make those with weak will fear her, but as a Khajiit her eyes glowed slightly in the dark when she looked into the light. Her hood shielded her eyes from both the lights shining through windows and the rain.

With Denerim's night life came women propositioning near and inside the tavern, a rickety wooden pub called the Gnawed Noble.

"Can you_ believe_ it?" A woman cried to her company in the street. It was a private conversation, but the Hero of Kvatch couldn't stave off her curiosity. "The King protected that knife-ear from the alienage!"

"The little red haired one?" The company replied, "The nerve!"

"That's not even the worst part; the petition to repair the walls around the alienage was denied. I can't imagine why." She scoffed, looking over to the destroyed walls. "I'm thinking of going to Redcliff, I heard there's no knife-ear's there."

"I don't believe it, the King must have plans. Perhaps he will remove the alienage completely so rebuilding the walls is unneccesary."

She shook her head, "Not after they elected a knife-ear to represent the alienage in court. I don't see what good comes of it."

"How horrible."

Leaving the two complaining women, the Khajiit heroine went straight to the torn down walls surrounding this _alienage_. What was a _knife-ear_, anyways? She was about to find out, at least, she intended on finding out.

The Hero stopped and looked upwards, a wall that had crumbled by some great force. She knew that this land was recovering from a war that plagued it years ago, but the damage seemed to remain.

Why, she hadn't a clue. From the looks of it, the King and Queen weren't to bothered by it. As the woman before said, the petition to rebuild the walls around this alienage was refused.

Her mind told her to tread carefully, the citizens of Denerim all avoided the alienage like it was an oblivion gate. If she entered, she didn't know the greeting she may find.

If those inside are hostile, she could defend herself, but even her presence may offend them. She might as well though, she came to Ferelden to learn and seek out adventure. Why couldn't this be her adventure?

Sighing, she walked into the alienage, not expecting anything near what she received.

The sight of the alienage was pitiful, but it was clear they were making a heartfelt attempt to reconstruct. Those living in this poor district were inside their homes, trying to stay dry from their holed roofs and small fires.

One thing that caught her eye was the massive tree that held many decorations at its base. The tree must be very old, the roots were larger then the houses it planted itself near.

The people who lived here respected this tree, it was protected like a treasure and perhaps, to them, it was.

The Hero of Kvatch placed a tentive hand on the bark of the giant tree trunk, reveling in the feel of the rough bark under her hand regardless of the rain pouring down on them.

Her cloak was soaking, it stuck to her like a second skin and the hood followed. She had to find a place to sleep away from the prying eyes of the natives. No one knew what a Khajiit was, it would alarm them and while she posed no threat to them, it was clear from the Orlesian who reached Cyrodill that they thought of beast races as inferiors.

No wonder her kind had not traveled to Thades.

Searching for a potention spot, she found it behind the buildings in the alienage. It was an old condemned home with the door nailed shut. The window, however, was a different entrance. It was broken in, the wood around it rotting; this would serve her purpose.

Looking around she saw all the window's curtains were drawn and she pulled herself into the home. Puddles had gathered within the building, when her feet met the flooring it made an audible splash.

Again she asessed her place, her cloak falling with dead weight with all the water soaking it and barely penetrating her under clothes. She'd be cold, but her fur offered a natural warmth from the cool weather.

Walking deeper into the building, she found broken in doors, empty rooms, trashed rooms, and finally the back door. It was left open to anyone who wished to come inside.

Peaking her head outside, she looked around, making sure no one was coming and closed the door, pulling and yanking it until it finally snapped into place.

She stood for a moment, watching the water run down the door. Had she truly left the Empire? Did she intend on returning one day? If they needed her again, she supposed she would, but sitting around like a trophy to the Counts and Countesses of Cyrodill was quickly becoming old. Taxing though it was, she desired something more challenging.

An adventure, like what she had when the Emperor appeared in her cell, speaking of oblivion and gods. The same life threatening adventure she had when she entered the oblivion gate at Kvatch and saved the people from certain doom.

When Martin appeared in her life- No, it was too much. Her greatest friend, her only friend. Gone now and so was the Septim line. The fires were deminished and oblivion could return if it wanted too. With their utter defeat, Mehrunes Dagon was banished back to his realm and humiliated in front of all his creatures.

No doubt that struck an even deeper wound then when Akatosh bathed him in Holy Flame before tearing him apart. Mehrunes came so close only to fail right before he reached his goal.

Martin did not emerge from Akatosh's form and when the great dragon turned to stone, the Hero of Kvatch could only assume that Martin left this mortal world with Akatosh.

Snapping out of her musings, the Hero turned back into the cold damp building, dug herself in the only room that had a closing door and slept through the rest of the storm.

Her dreams filled with memories of home, but nothing convinced her to go back there. She needed excitement, after closing oblivion gates though; what could ever bring her into battle again?

This land made no promises of the freedom she desired. It was selfish of her to leave Cyrodill in such a state, but she had no illusions of grandure there. She preferred being a _nobody_ on the street, to not be greeted every time she passed a citizen. If she made a mistake, even tripped over a protruding branch, it would mar her image.

How? She did not know at all. People gossip, they talk like they'd die if they didn't. At first hearing her name on the lips of thankful folk made her prideful, but after a while, it became a nuisense.

This land may not hold anything for her, but at least she would not attract the attention of every person in the entire city by simply walking by.

That was all she needed to coerce her to begin traveling across the sea, through the lands, and find a new story. Her own or aid in someone else's. No matter what, she'd find it or them.


	2. Elves of Thades

_**Heroes of Old**_

_By Kaimaler_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Riiiiight, so here we are at chapter two. I've written a few chapters out at the same time to promote readers! <em>**_I've seen that a lot of stories don't get attention 'till later in their lives so I'm patient and waiting for any and all readers!_

_Now this is, if I need remind you, the Hero of Kvatch and Savior/Champion of Cyrodill traveling to Thedas. Her first destination is Denerim, the very beating heart of Ferelden. Soon though, we will meet our Hero of Ferelden and the new King Alistair. The Hero of Ferelden is female, she's the Queen, but after meeting them we'll be going straight to Kirkwall and meet M!Hawk. :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>She was woken with a start. Sounds brought her out of sleep and they were just outside the door. Squeaking boards gave away their positions.<p>

Momentarily, the Hero of Kvatch rested her hand on the hilt of her sword, ready to strike out at the possible assassin. Who could it have been? Thugs hired to slay the Champion? She had put an end to many criminals and slavers; perhaps this was just one particularly angry slave trader.

It took her a minute to remember she was no longer even inside the Empire's land anymore.

When she thought of this, her arrival in Ferelden and Denerim, then her taking shelter in the abandoned building, she claimed herself. Sighing, she rose from her seated spot on the floor, against the wall.

She went to see who was outside her door and confirm that it wasn't just a wild animal scurrying around for food crumbs.

Reaching the door, she could see light coming from outside. The cracks and holes shimmered with sunlight and after noticing the light, the Hero watched as a shadow interrupting the bright orange glow.

It was no animal, it was too tall and, from what she could see using the shadows as guidance; it walked on two legs. It was a person standing outside her door.

Hoping the person wasn't hostile, she didn't really want to fight the locals here, she gripped and twisted the door handle. Refusing to budge, the Hero knew she alerted the person outside. With a hard push, the door freed itself and swung open, scraping against the floor.

Searching for the body of the intruder, the Hero turned to face a short being with pointed ears. Well, almost, the small person was notably shorter then her.

Scared and shaking, the young boy glanced behind her to the open door. He planned to run, but the imposing figure of the mysterious body in front of him frightened him so, he was frozen to the spot, begging to find a way out.

This cloaked figure was as tall as a human but showed nothing.

If she stood there any longer she would be feeding this boy's fear. Instead, she bowed politely, surprising him. "Greetings, child." She rose; the boy stopped shaking and simply stood there, as firmly rooted to the spot as the tree in the center of the alienage was.

"H-hello." He was nervous still; his voice conveyed a deeper fear then just her though. "Who are you?"

"I'm S'jirra; I have traveled a long ways to reach Thedas." She was careful to not show herself, to stop her voice from letting out her race's signature growl as she spoke. It was natural to Khajiit, but it was not the case with others. "I hail from Cyrodiil, the heart of a land called Tamriel."

"You're new here?" He was a young child, no more then ten. Letting his guard down, she knew that if she was actually an enemy, he'd be long gone. Innocence never lost its charm though. "I never heard of Cyrodiil."

"And you won't from anyone but sailors. My land is across the great sea, a very long way from here." She smiled, aware he could not see it. "Do not fear me child, I mean you no harm. Come; let us leave this dark place."

She turned away and led the child to the door, moving away to let him exit first.

His appearance struck her as an Altmer, was this what the alienage held? High Elves?

Once outside, the sun beat down on her. Only now realizing her cloak was soaked and her armor dripping water still. She stretched with a great yawn, her chest releasing a low rumble before silencing it.

"Run along child, return to your family." She and the boy walked around front, with an encouraging pat, the boy smiled and chased after his friends. More Altmer clearly, it affirmed her suspicions.

She was spotted by the locals now leading the child out of the abandoned building, she was sure this worried them. Without a word, she did not desire to put them on edge anymore then they already were. It seemed though, that they would not let her go just like that.

A red haired Altmer approached her head on; she expressed certain dominance above the others. Maybe they were not Altmer? Instead, they could be Bosmer. The country cousins of the Altmer and Dunmer, they were shorter, but not _that_ short like the red haired elf walking to her now. Was it different here in Ferelden? It certainly seemed such.

"What are you doing here, shem?" She crossed her arms defensively. S'jirra must've already touched a nerve by interacting with the elven child.

"Visiting, ma'am." She did the same with this fiery haired elf as she did with the boy. A low bow showed her as an ally, that she held no ill will against her people. "I am S'jirra and I hail from Cyrodiil, part of Tamriel as I had told the child. I apologize if I have broken an unknown rule."

A little stunned by the polite speech, she didn't let herself falter. "I'm Shianni, Elder of this Elven Alienage." She never heard of Cyrodiil or Tamriel, yet it interested her. To say the least.

"Why are you here then, hiding in that old house?"

S'jirra looked to the side, seeing the building on its last limbs made her wonder what possessed her to step inside that building. "I was sleeping. I arrived late at night and I have no taste for inns. The smell is offensive."

Chuckling, Shianni nodded her agreement. "Yeah, I know what you mean." She shook her head at S'jirra, "If you want to stay, that's okay, just don't get in the way of the workers and you'll be fine."

Nodding, S'jirra watched many an elf pass by. Bosmer? Perhaps. Altmer? Too short. She wanted to know, what kind of elf they are. "I do not mean to sound... inconsiderate, but I have not seen your kind in my home land. What, pray tell, are you?"

If Shianni thought the politeness of this cloaked stranger was shocking, she hadn't a clue what she was in for. "You don't know what an elf is?"

"I know _of_ elves, but not your kind of elf. There are Altmer, Dunmer, Bosmer, and the ancient elves who are long gone called Ayleids. You are too short to be Altmer or Bosmer, too light skinned to be Dunmer, and the Ayleid's are extinct."

_Other elves?_ Shianni thought, how far away from Thedas _was_ Tamriel? "We're just... elves. They call us City Elves and those outside of the cities are called Dalish Elves. I don't know what else to say about... the elves you mentioned though."

With a shrug, S'jirra dismissed it. "I shall simply greet you as elves then, as that is what you are. My thanks, Shianni, though I do not wish to impose on your people and your home. I will leave shortly."

"No, don't worry about it." Shianni groaned at herself, she was always bad at manners. She knew, out of her entire family, that she was the worst at playing nice with others. "By Andraste, you'd think as Elder I'd be used to people walking around the alienage, never mind their race. Stay as long as you want, I can even give you a tour. Show you the shops, the inn; it's my responsibility after all."

S'jirra grinned, at first Shianni was apprehensive, now she calmed herself and was smiling at her. "I would appreciate that."

"First of all, it's early, have you eaten anything yet?" S'jirra shook her head and Shianni continued, "Then follow me, we'll get some food before we start because I haven't had anything either."

* * *

><p>After their meeting Shianni and S'jirra exchanged peaceful discussions, mostly on Denerim and the races that reside within Ferelden. Shianni wasn't the least bit worried about her visitor (what S'jirra claimed to be) anymore. She made it perfectly clear that City Elves and Dalish Elves to not exist within Tamriel, instead, they have an abundance of cousin races that are much more numerous.<p>

"Is Cyrodiil their homeland?" Shianni asked, setting down a cup of water for her guest. Even when eating the food and drinking, S'jirra did not show her face and her hands were gloved.

"Not originally. The Altmer hail from the Northwestern region called Skyrim, it is their home and their country, but is one main part of the Empire." S'jirra replied easily, talking about basic knowledge of her home was no challenge. She merely repeated what she studied in books. "Cyrodiil was once land to the elven people known as Ayleid's. When tragedy befell their kind, the Ayleid's were wiped out. Now, we only see ruins."

"So, Altmer are really tall elves?" Shianni smiled, the idea was entertaining. To be taller then a shemlen? She wouldn't mind that at all.

"People individually range from tall to short, but generally yes. From what I can tell you are more like the Altmer then the Bosmer and from your appearance, definitely not near Dunmer." S'jirra sipped her water generously. It had specks of dirt in it, yet what did she expect from such a poor place? These were peasants; not the nobility S'jirra normally dealt with.

And strangely, she was happy about that.

"Wow, I dreamed when I was little that my people lived freely, I knew it was false, but I was young." Shianni remembered her life before the new King and Queen stepped up and defended the elves in the alienage. "Now, to learn that I was right, it's... liberating." She giggled at herself, such giddiness all of a sudden.

Why wouldn't she be though? Humans and elves living in peace was a wondrous thing, a land where the enslavement of her ancestors never happened, the judgment and separation was more offensive then an elf being in the same room as a human in Ferelden.

"Some people dislike other races, but that is an unaccepted social behavior. Such things in public are considered an offense. Usually they are warned and if they continue, like some have, they spend a night in a prison." This was all very common in Cyrodiil. Racial based hatred was despicable and to think that these races in Ferelden couldn't stand one another confounded S'jirra.

Such a strange land.

She supposed the racial tension in Ferelden didn't concern her, but when she noted how she could see her own furred snout when she focused; it did concern her. All she had to do is hide her race and nothing would come of it, though she wondered how Shianni might respond to her as a Khajiit.

Would she act the same as the Orlesian traveler that arrived in Cyrodiil or would she contemplate the situation that S'jirra found herself in and how it relates to her people.

Not many would see the similarity when faced with a new sentient specie, much less, a beast race.

Considering Shianni's attitude towards S'jirra's homeland, she probably wouldn't mind all too much and if she did, S'jirra could always use her magicka to make it seem like a dream.

Always possible with you train in everything from restoration magic's to conjurations; it was all little tricks of the trade.

"Shianni," She addressed her in a deeper tone, "Some time ago an Orlesian man came to Cyrodiil and had seen the races living together and found it repulsive. I do not know why, but when he saw the beast races, he left immediately; claiming that we allow animals at our tables." S'jirra scoffed, she heard of the Orlesians lack of social grace.

"Animals?" Shianni smiled, "You like the shems, you hold animals close in your social circles?"

"What?" S'jirra blinked, staring blankly at Shianni like she just grew a second head.

"The humans here, the Ferelden's? They love their dogs like they're blood. Granted, a Mabari is a very intelligent creature, but it's still a dog." Shianni laughed the thought of a Mabari war hound joining a shemlen family for dinner at the table was beyond amusing.

"I don't mean pets, Shianni. There are beast races along side the Altmer, Imperials, and the others." S'jirra didn't know what a Mabari was nor did she care to ask. "They are a feline race called Khajiit and an amphibian lizard race called Argonians. They are just as intelligent as the other races."

"Beast races?" Not that she'd say anything, but that sounded odd. "What- No, you answered that. Cats and lizard people?"

"Yes and I feel that if I do not mention the existence of these races that I would be betraying your kind hospitality."

With a firm shake of her head, Shianni denied the idea. "I'm not a good hostess, but thanks anyways." She jested, "I'm... open minded. Somewhat." Thinking of her life in the alienage, the humans oppressing her people. "Do humans dislike these beast races?"

"No, it is nothing like here in Ferelden." S'jirra was glad Shianni showed no distaste in the though. Not yet. "All races live side by side, as equals though some believe themselves superior. Our Emperor was a, as you call them, a human and we all served him and our Empire for the same reason as you Ferelden's serve your King and Queen."

"That must be nice."

"It is," _Comparatively_. "I did not mean by not mentioning these beast races existence. I meant the fact that I am one of these races."

Shianni sat silently, staring wide eyed at her guest. Sure elves were hated by humans because of what they are, but beast races living peacefully with humans made her madly jealous of S'jirra and the elves that live in Tamriel.

"Oh." She squeaked out, watching with curious eyes as the hood of this mysterious figure dropped to reveal a cat-like face complete with dusty colored fur, whiskers, snout, long pointed ears, and slit pupils.

At a loss for words, Shianni could only mutter a repeat of the previous statement. "Oooh."

"I hope you do not... fear me like the Orlesian man. I am no different then the Altmer of Skyrim or the Imperial's of Cyrodiil." S'jirra's voice resumed its natural growling depth. "I assure you, I am no threat and no creature of questionable history."

"I..." Shianni gulped, this beast race was... dramatic. S'jirra looked like a ferocious hunter. When her mouth opened to speak, Shianni couldn't hear what she said, but caught sight of S'jirra's massive fangs. Sharp, white, sculpted for a large predator. "I... believe you."

Releasing a sigh of relief, S'jirra continued in hopes to sooth Shianni's instinctual concerns. "My people hail from the southern region of Tamriel. It is called Elsweyr and is mostly forest or jungle land. We come from all over as most of the other races though, no different then any other." She emphasized, taking heed of Shianni as she relaxed a bit more.

"So... do you stalk things like big cats?"

Struck with the words, S'jirra burst into heavy laughter, barking with joy as Shianni blushed at her query. It probably did sound foolish now that she thought about it. Nothing S'jirra did before worried her until she saw her furry features. Thinking back on the Dales and the humans; her behavior was reminiscent of the humans that Andraste and Shartan sought to defeat.

The very idea of her becoming like one of those shemlen (or at least alike in thought) disgusted her. She'd be better then that, she'd show those shems and the elves that she would be gracious even to those very... foreign to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare." Shianni apologized, finding it very hard not to explore the sentient cat's features with her eyes.

"It's quite alright Shianni, I do not mind. I understand that my kind has not yet reached this land. I must look very strange to you, alien in fact." S'jirra tamed her wild laughter into fits of giggles. Wiping her eyes, S'jirra settled back into her chair. "Is there anything you'd like to ask about my people? I felt like an intruder wearing this garb and hiding my face within your welcoming home when you're offering aid to a stranger."

"No, don't think like that. You're not exactly... _like_ the races I've seen." S'jirra smirked, "You are toning down your astonishment."

"Perhaps." Shianni chuckled, "I am shocked and you're... covered in fur after all."

Laughing, S'jirra nodded. "I am. There's not a spot on me lacking my fur pattern."

"Good, I'm sure a bald spot on a giant cat would look strange too." She mentally pictured what S'jirra's furry body must look like, then a giant bald spot on her stomach, revealing the pinkish flesh beneath. She bit her lip to stop from laughing at the image, "Never mind that though, you're a _Khajiit_ right? Like you said."

"I am indeed, the other beast race is a lizard based race called Argonians." S'jirra was distracted at the memory of taking ill once, lost fur in small patches all along her arms. Very disgraceful. "Thank you for not screaming and running away like I was going to eat you."

The playful look (or what Shianni assumed was a playful expression) told her that she had no expectations of Shianni being so shallow. With an evil grin, Shianni joined in on the joke. "You're welcome, but you shouldn't thank me yet. I'm still wondering if I can put a collar on you and give you to my baby cousin as a pet."

S'jirra hadn't laughed like this in a long time; the pleasant pain that came from her lungs only spurred her laughter on. "Oh really? And just how do you think you can tame this wild beast?"

Adding a purr, Shianni giggled. She almost couldn't hold herself in anymore. "Well, I'd probably have to buy an entire plate of steaks just to get you to sit still. With a leash and a collar you'd be a suitable pet for anyone."

"Yeah, right up until I use eye of fear."

Shianni blinked again, "Eye of fear?"

S'jirra nodded, taking another sip of her water. "Yes, all races in Tamriel have gift given to them by the gods and goddesses. We Khajiit were gifted with two things, the ability to strike fear into the hearts of our enemies, which we called it the eye of fear. The other is the eye of night, which allows us to see in complete darkness."

"All races have this?" Another intriguing fact of this feline's home that pulled Shianni deeper into it.

"Not exactly, every race has unique skills both given to them by their specie, their birthsign, and their heritage." S'jirra set the glass down, mindlessly turning her finger in a circle around its lip. "Those are... very complicated and would take days if not months to explain. It is entwined with religion, politics, birthdates, race, class, and many other things."

"So... If I was born in Tamriel, I'd be assigned a birthsign?" Shianni couldn't understand these requirements for such things. All too much but it was everything she wanted.

"Um, yes?" S'jirra replied cautiously. "Not by mortal hands though, by gods. They are constellations that a person is born under."

"What's yours?" She stopped to consider the possibility that sign's were personal and not spoken of to other people. S'jirra was strange enough as it is, but what her people and those of Tamriel believe in are much, much deeper then S'jirra spoke about.

"My birthsign?" S'jirra copied; this moment reminded her of when she met the Emperor Uriel Septim. He and his guards all spoke of the same things, _What sign were you born unto? _And; _What class are you?_ "I was born under the birthsign of the Mage or, as the books call it, Fay. The birthsign allows me to use magicka better then most of my people."

"Magic?" Shianni sounded surprised, more so then before. "You're a mage?"

_This mustn't make sense to her_. "In Tamriel, all races and all people can use magicka, though depending on what birthsign, your talents, and your race, those all determine how effective you will be at using magicka."

"Wait a minute." Her tone sounded offensive. "_Everyone _in Tamriel is a mage?" _She sounds worried, scared almost._

"Truthfully, yes. Everyone can use magicka if they do so desire." S'jirra shrugged, "Khajiit were never very... good at it, to be kind. I can promise you, born under any other birthsign; I would not be able to use magicka like I can now. We're somewhat weaker then other races, but with the Mage birthsign augmenting my magicka naturally; I am different then the other Khajiit."

"Maybe it's normal in Tamriel, but here, they lock up mages in the Circle towers all around Thedas." She seemed less afraid, though still disturbed. "Our mages are dangers to all races; they possess the ability to move in and out of the Fade, attracting all kinds of demons who offer them desirables in exchange for passage to our world."

"What is this Fade you speak of?" S'jirra leaned forward, elbows resting on the table and her hands clasped together.

"The Fade? Do those in Tamriel not enter it when they wish or dream?"

Shaking her head, S'jirra scratched her snout. "I have never heard of such a thing and I know the Archmage of the Mage's Guild. He kn-" _Correction._ "He knew of no such thing either."

"Ah, well." Shianni prepared herself. She didn't know all about the Fade, only what she heard. "The Fade is where people go when they dream, but a normal person can't physically exist there, they cannot control their minds or bodies like they can here. A mage, on the other hand, can. They can move freely within the Fade as physical as possible."

"It is a dream realm?"

"Yup." Shianni replied happily, S'jirra seemed to catch on quicker to Thedas knowledge then Shianni had done with S'jirra. "It's a realm where demons and spirits are held in. They exist there and can only be in this world when a mage accepts their dark offers or possess a mortal."

"What kind of dark offers do we speak of? Perhaps, while I am in Thedas, I may cross a demon and I wish to know how to handle it." She felt compelled to explain herself. S'jirra thought it rude to hide her reasons from someone who opened her home up.

"I don't rightly know, I've never seen one." Shianni admitted, "There are probably some books in the market place that go into detail though."

"I will make a journey to a library then; I do not wish to confront these demons unprepared. Thank you Shianni." S'jirra stood, taking up her clean plate and empty cup, following a happy fiery haired elf back into her small kitchen, placing the dishes into the sink and leaving it be.

"I can still show you around, there's plenty of daylight." Shianni offered, "I mean, tonight, the King and Queen will be at the Gnawed Noble tavern visiting with the folk there. I always go see them."

This caught S'jirra off guard. Not only did royalty separate themselves from the poor, they most certainly did not associate with those of lesser caste and Shianni, the elf who was just mentioning how humans enslaved her people, would actually go and see them?

"Why would you visit a King and Queen that has oppressed your people since both your races met?" She pried, knowing it could be restricted information. Maybe Shianni only looked on their riches, wishing she had a wealthy life as they did.

"Well, the King and Queen saved this land, they're our heroes. When the Blight hit the city, they stood at the front lines ready for battle. The King and Queen weren't royalty at the time though they were Grey Wardens, a talk for another time I'm sure, but they came into the city overrun with Darkspawn and, if they weren't there, I'd be dead."

"Darkspawn?"

"Creatures, no, that's not a sufficient word. They are monsters that serve an Archdemon, a giant dragon that commands them." Shianni shivered, she remembered watching the massive beast swoop down to the bridge where the now-King and Queen had just crossed and destroyed it. The monster was terrifying beyond words.

"They killed so many, caused so much destruction... We're still trying to rebuild what we lost. It was a time of great hardship." Taking notice of Shianni's saddened face, S'jirra thought it best to change the subject.

How would she do so without sounding like she cared not about the loss they suffered?

By telling the same tale from Cyrodiil, showing that she understands the pain and defeat they must have felt when they saw the encroaching evil. _Daedra..._

"I know of what you speak. My home... we faced the same kind of threat." S'jirra wanted to relate, she wouldn't detail her story, but make sure Shianni knows she cares and was aware of the torture they endured.

"Really?"

"There are many realms beyond our own, daedra live in those realms to house their dark desires." S'jirra continued, seeing how better Shianni looked knowing she understood. "They destroyed a city, Kvatch. The walls were brought down and in the debt of night; the daedra slaughtered nearly all of the citizens as they awoke in time to see what had happened."

"I don't know what daedra are either." Shianni grinned guiltily, as if she had drifted away in mid conversation.

"They are... animalistic creatures that want nothing more then to torture mortals. They have no other goal in their lives then to control and kill." S'jirra growled, yet Shianni knew somehow it wasn't meant for her. "They... ruined the city beyond saving. All we could do was protect those that escaped the daedra. After reclaiming the city though, everything was lost. Barely one building stood with walls or a roof."

"Sounds... terrible. I'm sorry." The elven woman comforted the short tempered Khajiit, aware now that her race was far more expressive then elves.

"I merely wish to say that I know what you mean when you speak of monsters slaying people for no better reason then because they _felt_ like it." Calming just as Shianni had done, S'jirra smiled brightly at the elf. "I believe, my elven friend, that we understand each other better. My condolences to those you lost during that battle."

"Thank you." Shianni smirked, "We should head out now, by the time we're done, the King and Queen will be at the tavern and I'll take you to meet them."

Bowing, S'jirra let the elven woman lead on. Her home, her rules. She'd just have to try and fit in.

Her cloak was drier now and her undergarments not so cold. Wrapping the cloak around her and pulling her hood up, S'jirra joined Shianni at the door.

"I feel I must express my thanks once more for not acting rashly when I told you of my race, it is... soothing to know one from such a strange land can be so accepting and gentle about these fragile matters." S'jirra walked side by side with the elf who was much shorter then herself.

"Don't worry about it; I couldn't do the same as those shemlen did to my people. The thought chills me to the bone." Shianni shook her hands, "So think nothing of it, we have a tour to complete."

With a grateful smile, S'jirra decided she liked the alienage most now. Nothing could top this wonderful first impression she received. Denerim wasn't a very large city; it was mostly built out of back alleyways and streets. Thugs and robbers were scattered across these back roads like a sickness on the city.

S'jirra would take care of them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you enjoyed! :D<em>**


	3. King and Queen

**_Heroes of Old_**

_By Kaimaler._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, I'll admit I'm on a muse binge. I can't work on other stories if another haunts me so; it interrupts my train of thought and plot. <strong>(ha, rhyme)  
>So, for now, I'll keep working on this, perhaps move back to my sci-fi fanfics, then back here. I need my inspirations or else I'll start publishing useless, boring, poorly written chapters that make no sense.<em>

_I did that once, published a chapter written for my Transformers story and it got in my Halo story. Not sure how that happened, but I'm an idiot. So... I figure that's all I will get outta' it._

_Read, enjoy, hate, leave, whatever. I'm just insane right now, any suggestions? Tell me! I'm more then happy to try and work things into my story. :)_

* * *

><p>Shianni was a great tour guide, she led S'jirra straight to the market place, showed her the most important stores and then the ones for leisure.<p>

S'jirra knew people were looking at her cautiously when she approached a stall or continued her talk with Shianni. It unnerved her to a certain extent, but she supposed it was better then having every citizen swoon over your feet like you'd randomly begin pouring out gold for them.

Now that she thought about it, it was _much_ better.

With her helpful guide, S'jirra bought herself a particularly enticing apple at a fruit stand and one for Shianni as a thankful gift. The two ate in silence, enjoying the rush of people as they prepared themselves for long trips across Ferelden or those just arriving.

A few worried glances and S'jirra caught sight of an oddly clad man. Nothing came of it, but the Hero of Kvatch quickly realized that her aching for adventure was beginning to directly affect her every day life.

She would leave, tomorrow morning, for now, Shianni wanted her to meet the King and Queen.

As strange as walking up to royalty in a tavern sounded, seeing it was much different.

There was this blond haired man with a black haired woman beside him, both clearly enjoying their evening outside the castle. The people of Denerim sure seemed to enjoy it as well, even though it risked these two royal's lives. Assassins, hired thugs, it didn't matter what, these people where the King and Queen.

Royalty always has powerful enemies.

Staving off her own confusion of their obvious disregard for safety, S'jirra was moved forward when Shianni took her hand.

Shianni suspected her feline friend had claws, but hadn't seen them yet. She wore gloves all the time, it was only when she was up close and touching S'jirra's hand did she notice the sharp points and almost poked her finger on one.

Dangerous, more then likely a defense and attack mechanism. Shianni could care less; she knew the rulers of Ferelden and was proud to say she was their friend and that her words held weight in the Ferelden courts now that elves were given a place with the humans.

S'jirra stood patiently when Shianni greeted her friend, the Queen first, then mockingly bowed to the King... Who looked very young for such a title.

Waving her over, Shianni introduced her feline friend.

"Who is this, Shianni?" The Queen asked, catching the attention of her husband who turned to see a dark cloaked figure.

Suspicions rose, people spoke quietly while this mysterious person met the King and Queen. "This is S'ji-" Shianni blinked, the name given was difficult to pronounce for an untrained tongue. "I can't say your name, sorry." She bashfully stated to her friend.

"Quite alright Shianni." With a low bow to honor the royalty in front of her, she continued where Shianni could not. "I am S'jirra; I have only just arrived in your land yesterday."

"Well then, let us give you a royal welcoming." The Queen was brave to stare down the shadowed face of her guest. "I am Elissa Cousland, Queen of Ferelden and Warden-Commander." She spoke as formally as she possibly could in such a lighthearted situation.

If one could call opening up your armor, announcing your royalty to everyone in Denerim, and leaving your guards behind a _lighthearted_ situation.

S'jirra didn't take kind to this display of carelessness. It was distasteful and showed her ineptitude for being Queen and his for being King.

"I'm Alistair Theirin, King of Ferelden I suppose." He chuckled, he hadn't been King but for a little over a year. Already he fought against Orlesians who were thinking of reclaimed what they freed themselves from.

"Thank you your Majesty." S'jirra growled out, Martin sacrificed himself knowingly and these royals paraded around like they were invincible. She knew it wasn't hatred for their behavior that ground on her nerves; rather it was the belief that, had she saved Martin, this was what they would be doing.

Enjoying their lives to the fullest, reveling in each others company. They were friends and would've been even before the oblivion crisis had that not been what brought them together.

S'jirra never thought a priest could be so entertaining, but on those long nights in Cloud Ruler Temple, studying books about Mehrunes and Oblivion; she couldn't help but try and amuse her to-be Emperor friend.

Martin had such a caring heart and, in the end, it was his downfall. Though S'jirra knew that to stop Mehrunes, he had to die.

Akatosh be praised, they were alive still and, without an Emperor, they survived.

"So, tell me my foreign friend, what brings you to Ferelden land?" The King asked, he wasn't too suspicious of their dark guest, but he was interested genuinely in her.

"I am seeking something personal, your Highness." S'jirra replied, her envy was powerful, but as she tried to hate the royalty before her to get her mind off of Cyrodiil and the battle against Mehrunes (as it was much easier) she felt guilty for even trying. "It is purely selfish, I admit."

"Well deserved I hope, you must not have traveled here just to taste our fine wines." The Queen, Elissa Cousland, asked.

"It is, I believe, very well deserved." S'jirra stood in the presence of the King and Queen while the commoners ignored them now. This was an occurrence between them and the city folk apparently. "Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Hero of Kvatch, Champion and Savior of Cyrodiil, S'jirra."

"Hero, Champion, and Savior?" The King sounded impressed, "The only person I know with so many titles is you, my love." He addressed the Queen.

"I saved the city of Kvatch and was deemed their Hero. After which I traveled across Cyrodiil in order to rekindle our Emperor's bloodline through his last surviving son; Martin Septim." S'jirra explained, sensing their apprehensiveness to believe her. "We fought something akin to Thedas' Darkspawn. These creatures were highly intelligent, worked on a functional hierarchy, and were called daedra."

"Then we can relate, S'jirra." The Queen smiled. "I was the one who slayed the Archdemon, did these _daedra_ have an Archdemon too?"

"No, they had..." S'jirra weighed what could come of explaining her homeland's troubles. Nothing good, at all. "It is unimportant; right now I am here with Shianni to relax after a long day. If you'd permit me, your Majesties, I would very much prefer to stay in Shianni's company."

"Of course, S'jirra." The King smiled at his wife, "Join us, we're just enjoying our time away from politics."

Like the Darkspawn and Daedra threats, S'jirra could relate to them. "I know what you mean; I have tired myself out from dealing with nobility and royalty for quite some time."

"With a title like ours, I suppose you would have the same duties in politics as we do." The Queen mused, "Do you have a King or Queen in your homeland S'jirra?"

"No, your Majesty." S'jirra replied, taking her seat at the table with the two royals and Shianni. "We have an Emperor and if he desires it, then we also have an Empress."

"If he desires?" The King, who sounded younger and younger as time went on, questioned. "You mean, he doesn't have to marry or produce heirs?"

"It is necessary for the survival of Cyrodiil that he does have at least one heir. If the Septim bloodline dies, so does our protection from the daedra." S'jirra furrowed her brow. "Actually, that is exactly what has happened; the Septim line was assassinated by a secret organization. So we stand without an Emperor currently."

"How would a bloodline stop something like these daedra?" Elissa paused from her treated meal, S'jirra interested her. Perhaps it was the secrecy of the cloak and hood, but she wanted to know.

"Blessed by Akatosh, one of the Nine Divine, the Septim bloodline is sacred. On every Emperor for generations was an amulet that passed this heritage down from one Emperor to his sons. When the amulet is not worn by one of the Septim line, the gates to Oblivion open. The amulet worn by a Septim keeps the Dragon fire lit, which shields our world from oblivion." S'jirra knew these Ferelden royals understood nothing of which she spoke.

All fine enough to her; they didn't need to understand.

"Gates to oblivion?" Alistair was now picking up on his beloved's interest. "What is that?"

"It is like a gate to hell itself, when one is open, the daedra emerge and destroy whatever is in their path." Shianni didn't bring her here to talk about serious matters of past and present; S'jirra would stop this soon. "Gates may open wherever the daedra choose without Akatosh's protection. Shianni explained to me that your mages reach a world beyond yours, one called the Fade."

"A home of demons." Elissa nodded, "Then I understand S'jirra, I've been into the Fade before."

_Shianni said only mages could enter. Is the Queen a mage?_ S'jirra thought, "You are a mage then?"

Laughing just as S'jirra had done earlier that morning; the Queen shook her head, trying to contain her laughter. "Oh Maker no! I was dragged unwillingly into the Fade by a Sloth demon, a creature that puts you to sleep, gives your dreams of your desires, and feeds off your body while you dream. Very unpleasant experience."

"Yes, love, and you saved us." Alistair smiled back at his Queen, "She was the only one who resisted the Sloth demons' pull. I believed it was real, our friend Wynne believed it too, yet she fought back, slayed the demons holding us captive and we were freed."

"What is the Fade like then, if you do not mind me asking." This was a topic S'jirra would be more then pleased to hear. "Our mages know of no such thing, as far as we know, it doesn't even exist."

"Your mages are free from the torments of demons? Are they all Tranquil?" There were few things Elissa couldn't stop herself from being angered at. The unlawful use of turning a mage Tranquil for no other reason then because they questioned the Templars and slavers from Tevinter; stealing people from their homes.

"I do not know what _Tranquil_ is, your Highness. Forgive my ignorance; my land has minimal things in common."

"Ah, then never mind. I'd rather not get into that tonight. Please, go on." Elissa _hated _when a mage was made Tranquil and Alistair knew it, thankful she caught herself before lecturing their guest about the Templars and mages.

"I will not lie to you both, but in my home, everyone can use magic. It is a naturally occurring skill that one can train in like... learning how to use a sword or how to build a home." S'jirra shrugged, "Some of the races back home are better at it then others, but it all depends on a great many things. Unfortunately, I spent this morning explaining this to Shianni; I'm tired of the subject."

"Then we will not speak of it." Alistair smiled, beaming with joy. "How long will you be in Ferelden, S'jirra?"

"For quite some time, I grew tired of politics back home and came here. After all the battles, traveling into oblivion time and time again; dealing with nobility bores me so. I require a more adventurous lifestyle." She tapped her claw on the cup in front of her, "It was my decision to leave my home of Cyrodiil and come here. I heard there was a great many disturbances, but it appears I am too late to lend my blade."

"Too late indeed S'jirra," Elissa smirked, "It has been little over a year since we stopped the Blight once and for all. Though, in Thedas, there are a great many wrong doings that need a more... hands on approach."

"Like what, your Highness?"

"I cannot do all the things I once did, slaying the Archdemon got me title of Hero of Ferelden and marrying Alistair made me Queen. However, I do wish I could help more lands then simply my own. We are still rebuilding, but other lands suffer from a great many other troubles."

Shianni knew Elissa quite well, if this was going where she thought it was... Then she was particularly pleased she brought S'jirra to meet the Queen.

S'jirra was being selfish again and she knew it, but oh, how she loved it too. The Hero traveled all this way for adventure she once knew, the danger in saving people and lands from doom.

It was a rush that S'jirra couldn't learn to live without. So many titles, some public some not so much, had topped her deeds. As the Gray Fox, S'jirra could break into almost any building, steal any treasure. Her position as Guildmaster of the Fighter's Guild gave her access to weaponry only given to the masters of swordsmanship.

Archmage gave her knowledge and renown, but nothing as packed with action as watching Mehrunes Dagon stepping over armies to destroy Cyrodiil's hope; the Dragon Fires.

She wanted that again, to feel herself fear not that she may die, but if she fails, others will. It was an emotion and responsibility that spurred her onward; convinced her that, no matter what, she could always triumph over her enemies.

S'jirra usually worked alone; once or twice she fought with another at her side. During those times, her companion usually died or fled. Not many can handle the battles S'jirra finds herself thrown into.

This could be another time where duty would move her forward. She only had to coerce the King and Queen to accept her offer of aid.

"If you wish, your Highness, I came in search for a way for me to offer my services as a Champion to those that need it. I am here for purely selfish reasons; perhaps aiding you in defending Ferelden can satisfy my need for adventure." S'jirra raised her brow, she was propositioning a Queen whose own laws restrict her from helping other lands.

"I would more then happily accept that offer S'jirra, though I couldn't officially support you. Rumors at best, but nothing solid. Having a friend of Ferelden trying to thwart our neighbor's plans would only make things worse." Elissa leaned back, looking slyly over to S'jirra. "Under a code though, I can unofficially fund you and your actions."

"That would be sufficient for me, your Highness." S'jirra nodded.

"You would be paid well, right Alistair?" Elissa turned to her husband, who smiled in return. "Depends, you're a Hero and a Champion, did I hear that right S'jirra?"

"Yes, your Majesty. I single handedly closed the Great Oblivion Gate threatening to destroy the northern city of Bruma. Closed the gate that controlled Kvatch, and saved the last son of the late Emperor Uriel Septim, thereby stopping the daedra from taking control of Cyrodiil." S'jirra added detail to her accomplishments. When royalty asked, you had to answer.

"If you can aid our neighboring countrymen, I will not complain. We're on bad terms with many of them too; sending someone to create a bridge of trust between us and them would be beneficial." Alistair sighed, thinking it over. He came to the tavern to enjoy a quiet no politics night out. His wife was intent on not doing so.

Elissa always mentioned to Alistair about Orlais and Tevinter. How those separate lands would eventually try to take advantage of Ferelden's current weakness. If they were postponed, then in a few years Ferelden could heal from its wounds and be ready to stand against them, possibly ending any and all questions if the Orlesians should reclaim the land they lost.

"Fine, so long as you can do it and if you insist, my love." Alistair almost groaned, "Can we do this later? I need to relax before Tegan finds out I'm gone."

"Aw, Alistair. Stop whining, handsome." Elissa joked, something between them and their old companions that they all poked fun at. "We'll discuss details later; all I ask is that, if you can help in any way S'jirra with your skills and history, I'd be more then happy to accept your help."

"Then it is settled." S'jirra wanted adventure and she got it. She had to make sure and thank Shianni after this. "I depart in the morning; I do not know where I will go unless you have suggestions."

Elissa snapped her fingers, "Orlais is talking with us right now and so far so good, I'm more concerned about the Tevinter Imperium. Those people are insane; they... associate with questionable allies and enslave my people. I'm not worried they'll invade or attempt to since they are currently fighting the Qunari for Seheron, but perhaps you should head that way."

"Is this Tevinter Imperium far?"

"It is quite a ways, yes. However, there are many cities on the way. During the Blight a great number of Ferelden refugees fled their homeland to the north, trying to escape the Darkspawn. Unfortunately, this landed them all in the same place." S'jirra remembered the same happening in Cyrodiil. People fleeing their homes in all directions to lose the oblivion gates behind them.

"A city called Kirkwall. It's very tiresome to work with them since it is generally controlled by the Chantry; should you travel north to Tevinter, stop there and see if there can be anything done for the Ferelden refugees there. If so, stay, lend a hand, do what you can until you are no longer of use there." Elissa felt terrible for the loss of the southern cities and farmlands like Lothering.

People either fled or died; Kirkwall was where most of the refugees went and Elissa wished she had the resources to return them to their homes. Alas, it was not possible at the moment.

"I will do as you ask, your Highness."

Alistair did groan this time, "Good, then we need not speak of it anymore." Rolling her eyes, Elissa stopped business. "We'll talk location and payment tomorrow; stop at the palace before you leave and all will be taken care of. My thanks S'jirra; I want nothing more then my people to know I am thinking of them and how to return their lands to them."

"Of course, your Highness." S'jirra excused herself, standing in front of the table. "If I must leave in the morning, I should rest before my journey continues. Goodnight, your Majesties, I will be at the palace early so I may have enough time to travel."

"Then I shall see you in the morning, good night S'jirra." Elissa gave curt nod, "Yes, talk about business tomorrow; I was just starting to have fun before you interrupted it." Alistair accused.

Shianni waved S'jirra off. She'd stay at the inn tonight, she didn't wish to spend her sleep in the abandoned house in the alienage again, and it was terribly uncomfortable.

Walking to the proprietor, S'jirra dropped the coin for a room at the every end of the hall. Having a waitress lead her there, S'jirra tipped her and entered the room.

It was nicely decorated, the warm colors soothed S'jirra's eyes from all the attention she had earlier. It was still hard to think that a King and Queen would spend their time with commoners.

Very hard to think of it.

Instead, S'jirra dropped her cloak next to her bed, removed her armor and went straight to sleep. She'd have a busy day tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okkaaaaay, I want to hear some readers! <em>**_I know crossovers don't usually get much attention, but I can't help myself now. I want reviews, soon, like any other author._

_I'll probably write this anyways, I may delete it and rewrite it to see what happens, but come on. Show a little love? :)_

_S'jirra is the Hero of Kvatch, Champion of Cyrodiil, and dear friend to the last Emperor; Martin. As a Khajiit, she had to prove herself stronger and more agile then others of her people; as fruitless as it seemed._

_Elissa Cousland became Queen, it makes for a better plot and hook. Alistair is King as it only makes sense; if you dislike S'jirra as Khajiit, Cousland as Queen, or Alistair as King._

_Then what's wrong? It's all planned out and I promise, this story will pick up the pace once S'jirra arrives in Kirkwall. :)_


	4. To the Sea

**_Heroes of Old_**

_By Kaimaler._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ah, just a friendly warning! <em>**_This chapter is short, I'm not sure what else to stuff it with since the next one is considerably longer and I didn't want my readers to wait soooooooo long for one chapter.  
>So, here's a filler, and we're off to Kirkwall!<em>

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Forever-Nobody:  
><strong>Ah, you don't have to say anything helpful. You just have to tell me what you like, what rubbed you the wrong way, and I'm happy with that.  
>Thanks for being the first reviewer! (This story isn't getting much attention and I may have to rewrite it)<em>

**_Dragginninja:  
><em>**_It's a "Khajiit" and yes, I couldn't help myself but play as a furry kitty with a sword, staff, and some mean conjurations. :)  
>A fellow crossover author? Well met then! I myself have only just begun my first two crossovers. This on and my Mass Effect 2 x Dragon Age crossover, which is much more popular then this one. Not sure why.<br>I may have to rewrite all of this, make it more... exciting. But, we'll see how it goes.  
>I could simply write two versions of the same story, yet where would that get me? Not sure, but who knows; maybe the rewrite will get more readers?<br>Anyways, thanks for reviewing! And good luck on your own crossovers! :)_

* * *

><p>"Who is she?"<p>

Alistair sighed, "S'jirra, she's from some place called Cyrodiil."

Tegan shook his head, "You don't know who she is!" He crossed his arms, "She could be an assassin for all you know."

His wife defended the decision, it wasn't his after all. "Listen, Tegan. I've chosen this course." She stopped him, stepping in front of Alistair. "You know that since I became Queen all I've wished about is that I could help people beyond my reach. The political system holds me back from legally aiding those in other lands."

"The refugees, Elissa." Tegan sighed, "I know you mean well, you became the Queen to help people and I understand that. I just wish you'd think about the implications of..."

"Being caught with our hand in their pockets?"

"Exactly." Tegan held Elissa's shoulders, "I know that neither of you wished to be the rulers and that the time called for these measures, but you must understand that sending a foreigner on our behalf to, again, foreign soil. How could that even sound like a good idea to you?"

"Because she was in a tavern, meeting with a friend and a stranger." Elissa looked aside and there stood S'jirra. "Greetings your Majesties, I do hope I have not arrived too soon." She bowed.

"Think nothing of it S'jirra." She chuckled, "I admit, I was drinking and perhaps my decision was made in haste."

S'jirra rose, "I understand, your Highness. Do you wish me to leave?"

"No, do not mind me. I am somewhat hung over." Elissa approached S'jirra, "We simply need to discuss this is further detail."

"Of course, you Highness."

Tegan joined Elissa and Alistair as they led S'jirra into a more private room. Usually reserved for meeting with other royalty without the curious ears of fellow nobles around.

S'jirra entered the room with the royalty and a man she was unfamiliar with. When the door shut, the deal began.

"S'jirra, this is Tegan, Alistair's _sort of_ Uncle." Elissa introduced and as S'jirra did before, she bowed to the man. "A pleasure to meet you Tegan."

"Likewise." His voice hid his distrust well, when they all took seats though, he couldn't stop trying to see under her cloak and hood.

"Tegan is questioning if you are the right one for this delicate matter. Since, in this case, you cannot be discovered. Our intents are pure but people in politics will bend anything to fit their needs." Elissa began, "We cannot be associated with each other, especially a foreigner like yourself."

"I cannot say I blame Tegan's suspicion, I thought you quick too accept my offer." S'jirra shifted in her seat, it was uncomfortable being stared at. "What do you wish of me, your Majesties?"

"I wouldn't know how to continue and quiet Tegan's suspicions at the same time..." Elissa glanced to Tegan, "Do you have anything in mind that could resolve this?"

S'jirra sat silently for a moment and remembered her initial thoughts when she heard of royalty mingling in the local tavern. These were far more carefree rulers, those who'd accept an act of good on their behalf.

Didn't she hear something about slavery being an issue in Ferelden?

"I heard you are having trouble with slavers here in Ferelden, is there anything I could do about that to prove that my intents are pure?"

Elissa had killed the Tevinter during the Blight that were advertising as healers where in the back they'd transport slaves to the docks. She could still see the elves in cages who begged to be freed.

She knew, in her mind and heart, that she wasn't there soon enough to save those who had already been taken to the Tevinter ships and carried off as slaves.

Looking back at the docks she'd always wonder if one of those ships had people crying out to be free.

"Yes." Elissa thoughtlessly replied and Alistair leaned forward. "A... deed perhaps, that will prove how trustworthy you can be."

"I was thinking," The Queen smiled, "You go north to Kirkwall where most of the Ferelden refugees fled to. Tevinter Slavers have been kidnapping our people and shipping them across the sea to their lands. Many ships arrive and leave in one day, but Tevinter own some of them and within their cargo holds are captured slaves. Now, I can stop them here, but once they're onboard and leaving the docks, there's nothing I can do."

"That sounds more then it seems I'm sure." S'jirra replied, scratching her nose. "How am I supposed to end slavery in an entire city?"

"You're not going there to end it, simply stop this one shipment." Elissa corrected. "In Kirkwall there are Tevinter slavers who run the operation, bribing or blackmailing the law in order to get by. I know, from what the Viscount has told me of, that there are Tevinter's staying at the docks."

"Am I to find these slavers?"

"Not just find them, but their leader. There is always a captain, always the head of a group. Slay him and the Tevinter slavers will be reduced to a crawl; from there, I can handle it." A led must be destroyed, else the enemy only replaces them, how would killing one slaver stop them? S'jirra contemplated if the Queen had thought of this already.

"If I find him, kill him and his subordinates; how will that have an impact on their operations? They would only send a replacement."

Elissa smiled darkly, "It will reveal their presence in Kirkwall and from then on, as required by Kirkwall regulations, their docks and ships will all be inspected before departing."

A chance mission, one that rested mostly on luck. Tevinter bribed guards, what's to stop them from bribing scouts? They certainly have enough gold from enslavement.

"How will I reach Kirkwall? I do not have enough coin for another ship and I had bought a trap from a cargo carrier; I have my horse traveling with me. I do not trust anyone with Shadowmare."

Elissa shrugged, "I have a coral outside the city; we will keep your steed with our horses. Cared for in as much luxury as us." She chuckled, "I'm afraid all cargo from royal vessels are checked; just to make sure it isn't a cover to dock without paying fees. If they find a horse aboard, it'll look suspicious."

"I expect her in good health when I return." S'jirra wanted to see Shadowmare in Kirkwall, but Elissa was right. Finding a lone horse in the cargo hold would be extremely disconcerting for the guards conducting the search. "She was a gift from a good friend and a fine horse, I'll only release her if I have your word she'll be safe."

_Dedication to a horse. Huh, that's a new one. _Elissa placed her hand over her heart, "I swear to you, S'jirra, I'll see that she is kept with a full belly and enough field to roam personally."

S'jirra stared down the Queen a moment, before redirecting her attention. "You said royal vessel."

Alistair took over, "The Tevinter ship is probably nearly there already and by the time you arrive, they will have unloaded the slaves. However, Tevinter's probably have sent the first shipment to their lands, but their leader will still be in town. Stop him, free the slaves, and they'll return to Ferelden on the royal vessel we will send you aboard."

"In other words, by the time I arrive, they'll be outside Kirkwall; most likely." S'jirra confirmed, "How will I go about finding these slavers?"

"There are many Tevinter _citizens_ visiting Kirkwall, use enough force and they'll talk. Shipments from Ferelden grow rare with our grip on docking ships tightening. If you can stop these slavers, it'll act as a message to others. That our reach is far and we tolerate nothing." The Queen ground out, how she hated slavery; more so, the slavers she couldn't stop herself.

S'jirra thought for a moment, if she accepted she'd have a main quest to track, if she declined, she'd have to find her own way through Ferelden and, possibly, to Kirkwall. Slavery though? It wasn't unheard of. Morrowind still practiced the capturing and training of people as slaves, sometimes they did so in other lands.

It wasn't a main concern to the Empire, but it was there.

Passing up the chance to save innocence from a life of torture though? Even if she had barely any chance at suceeding, she'd feel worse for not even trying.

"I suppose I have no choice in the matter. I will not let people be shipped off to be slaves when I have the power to end it." S'jirra sighed, "I agree to the terms, but afterwards, what happens?"

"We'll send a letter off every week with soverigns inside, six per week, ten if you do more then you are asked." Elissa held out ten gold in her hand, "With my contacts, I'll inform you about all the going on's in Kirkwall; if we're lucky and if your skill holds up, S'jirra, we could be saving many innocent lives."

"I see, very well your Majesties." Take the opportunity, take the gold, free the slaves, clean out the scum of Kirkwall as much as possible, and be paid for it? She could live with that.

"Good then, the ship is already waiting for you at the docks. A guide will show you to it." Elissa stood, handing S'jirra the gold. "Down payment, I want those slavers gone S'jirra; I cannot stand my people being forced into slavery like so. Do good and I'll make sure you're treated like royalty."

Standing with the Queen, S'jirra bowed once more. "This will be the last time we speak personally for some time, your Highness. I bid you farewell. I will keep my end of the bargain and send you word when I complete it."

"Thank you S'jirra, this is a great help, not to mention, the illegal kind." Elissa laughed, "Take care, my friend, I will await your letter."

After S'jirra bowed and left the royals to their own business, Tegan glowered at Elissa.

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it, child."

Giggling, the Queen patted Tegan's shoulders. "I know, but this way I get what I want and, if fulfilled, you do to. It'll be fine, even if she's not trustworthy and doesn't do as asked, all that will have happened is us giving a stranger a free trip to Kirkwall."

"Supplies cost a lot, Elissa."

"And adventuring is a dangerous game; S'jirra takes a risk by aiding us."

* * *

><p>At the docks, S'jirra dismounted Shadowmare and followed the guide to the royal ship.<p>

From what she was told by the guide, Elissa and Alistair would send letter that a gift for the Viscount of Kirkwall and the Grand Cleric was aboard. That was the cover story at any rate. S'jirra would take this ship to Kirkwall and begin her quest for the enslaved Ferelden's.

Tevinter Magisters... New terms meant nothing if they were all criminals anyways. S'jirra spited slavery as much as the next citizen, but it was always going to exist all she could do was disassociate herself from those who practice it.

At the docks, S'jirra was met by a ship meant for these very purposes. Shadowmare was being led back to Denerim with the guide and S'jirra was taken aboard.

"Alright, stranger." The Captain, an older human addressed her. "You'll be stayin' below deck. Captain's orders, you canna' be seen by guards when we dock; so you'll be slippin' through the lower levels when dey come aboard. You can do whatcha' want 'til we near the city, but afta' dat. Below deck, understand?"

"Of course Captain." S'jirra nodded, "I will be in the cargo hold if you have need of me. My thanks Captain."

S'jirra wouldn't risk herself being seen, this was a discreet mission that Elissa entrusted to her and she'd see it done.

It wouldn't have mattered if she wasn't being paid, slavers deserved more then just a quick death, but S'jirra wanted to see more and fight more then just slavers.

She'd deal with the stolen Ferelden slaves and free them, send them back to the ship and then continue her adventure.

Perhaps, in her travels, she'll come across one of these demons Shianni spoke of.

It'd only be too sweet if she found herself new challenges along the way; demons sounded life threatening which was right up her alley.

Once more, she began her journey on a ship and found herself dragged aboard yet another ship rocking back and forth from the crushing waves. It sickened her to no end; she wasn't built to withstand being thrown around so much.

Not that Mehrunes Dagon himself didn't toss her around.


End file.
